Fade to Grey
by Axel Lives
Summary: Crowley muses on the difference between black and white as he observes his favorite angel. AxC


A short little drabbley thing I decided to do. It's probably been done before, but...meh. Be warned, there's some, er..."naughty" parts in this fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Good Omens, nor it's characters. Accuse me of anything of the like and God will smite your favorite pair of pants. o.o

* * *

The scent of sweat and arousal filled the room and assaulted his senses. The demon could taste it upon air as if it were something tangible, something he could just reach out and grab. As he increased the friction between himself and the slim body beneath him, a predatory grin spread across his features. He took some kind of carnal pleasure in tainting this pure being...but just when had this all started?

--------------------------------------

Crowley sauntered down the sidewalk, intent on a certain antique bookshop. He sometimes forgot that gluing an antique coin to the sidewalk and sitting at a local cafe to observe what would happen was not classified as PROPER demon activity. Whatever. Those guys down below just didn't know what a good time was. Pushing the door open, he walked to the back of the shop.

"Hey, Angel."

"Oh, hello Crowley, my dear. How nice of you to come...DURING OPEN HOURS." Aziraphale greeted, stacking books neatly on a shelf.

"Jeez, stiffer than the stiffs back home." Crowley said, rolling his eyes. "So how've things been since the, eh...'thing'?"

"I don't know...fine, I suppose." the angel answered.

Crowley lowered his shades slightly. He examined Aziraphale with his golden eyes, taking in every detail. Indeed, the angel did look a bit harried. Stressed out even. Leaning against the counter and returning his shades to their former position, he decided some questioning was in order.

"So what's eating you?"

"Don't fool with me, Crowley. I'll not walk into one of your demon wiles." Aziraphale cautioned.

"I'm serious! A guy can't even ask someone what's bugging them anymore." Crowley said with a slight shrug.

In truth, he felt offended...and a little hurt, maybe?...at the fact that Aziraphale would jump to that conclusion so readily. They'd known each other for thousands of years. He thought the angel would know him better than that. Sure, he could be a jerk sometimes, Hell it was his nature, but that didn't mean he was completely incapable of compassion. Sometimes he thought that Aziraphale forgot that he'd been an angel at one time, too.

"Oh...alright. To tell you the truth, I...I've been having these strange feelings lately." Aziraphale admitted, blue eyes darting around the room.

"What kind of feelings?" Crowley asked, seating himself on the edge of the counter.

"I don't know...restlessness, anxiety, paranoia, fear...a mess of different things that I'm quite sure I shouldn't be feeling." he explained.

"Well, you must have an idea as to why you're feeling this way." the demon countered.

"Of course I have an idea!" Aziraphale said, his voice raising shrilly. Then, as though hearing himself, he sunk back into his chair, looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I've just been a bit...high strung as of late."

"What's your idea then?" Crowley asked, undeterred.

"Crowley, what we did was...it's unforgivable. Demon or angel, both of us have committed a wrong. We've tampered with the ineffable plan. There are bound to be consequences." Aziraphale said.

"Consequences? If they were going to punish us, they would have done something by now." Crowley said.

"You see, that's just it. You'd think that wouldn't you? And yet what has happened? Nothing. They're waiting us out, I think, to see what we're up to. It's only a matter of time before something happens." Aziraphale said, his delicate fingers interlaced in front of his face.

"This has...really been bothering you." It wasn't a question...more of a statement.

"Yes..."

Crowley frowned slightly. What was this feeling he was getting? It was something similar to the lustful feelings he got when he was with a man or woman, but it was without the lust. But without the lust there, the strange feeling lingered. What was it? He wanted to sit next to the angel, to hold him and tell him it would all be fine. But demons didn't do that...right? Of course not. This feeling was obviously just the urge to taint the pure being sitting before him. A natural demon emotion. But looking at the angel sitting there, appearing so easy to manipulate, he could feel that lust returning. But even then...it was different than from what he had experienced before. He sat down next to Aziraphale, bringing a hand up to brush away a stray strand of golden hair from the angel's face.

"C-Crowley...?" he stuttered, a faint tint coming to his cheeks.

"Hush, Zira. I'm going to make it alright. No one's going to get us. I'll be here to protect you..." he said in a low, sultry tone.

"I...Crowley, what are you...?"

Crowley made a throaty purring noise as he nuzzled the angel. His lips ghosted over his neck and collar bone before coming to rest at his lower neck. His breath was hot against Aziraphale's pale flesh, and the angel shivered at the contact. The demon's hands drifted over his chest.

"After all...you're mine now." Crowley purred.

Before Aziraphale could respond, Crowly bit down on the area of his neck between his shoulder and upper neck. He gave a startled yelp of surprise, one that quickly faded to a moan as the demon began sucking on the tender spot. He brought his hands up to the demon's shoulder's pushing him away slightly.

"Crowley, no." he said firmly.

"Why? Your body sure isn't protesting. Why not give it what it wants?" Crowley said, his hand slipping between the angel's thighs. He grinned at the sudden gasp it elicited, along with a sudden rush of heat to the others face. "You see? You want this. Let me do this for you. I promise it will get rid of those ugly feelings you've been having lately..."

"I-I...I don't want to Fall. Crowley, stop." Aziraphale pleaded half-heartedly.

"Fall? Wouldn't you think that all you've done before this is much worse than simple pleasure? This is nothing." Crowley said, pulling Aziraphale onto his lap.

"But...what if--"

"Ssh. No what ifs now."

Any protests were quickly drowned out by pleasured moans and heated gasps. It wasn't long before they'd retreated to the back bedroom, falling onto the bed and becoming entangled in the white sheets and each other. The demon sweated furiously as he sheathed himself inside the angel time and time again, each bringing him closer to his finish. Aziraphale's moans had long since heightened into cries of pleasure as the demon rode him, and the angel found himself begging for release. And then, at last, he cried out the demon's name, his seed spilling out onto both their stomachs. The demon finished a second later, calling out the angel's name.

He lay there now, the angel curled up in slumber against him, both with those white sheets draped loosely over them both. He played with golden strands of hair, his mind wandering. Placing a gentle kiss on his new lover's forehead, he began to realize something. He'd taken pleasure in knowing he was tainting the angel. It was part of his duty to taint white with black. But that was not what had happened...quite the opposite actually. The white had tainted the black.

_You're not the one who's supposed to do that. It's my job. And yet...you've tainted me angel._

On that hot summer night in July, black and white both faded to gray. People have always said, that black taints white. But who's to say...they don't taint each other?

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please remember to leave a review, as I'd really appreciate the feedback. Thanks again!


End file.
